


gravity

by frenchleaves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (mostly), Dialogue-Only, F/M, Gravity is the true wingman, Hermione Granger is Done, Idiots in Love, Library Time is Rescheduled Because of Kissing, The Author Wrote This in 2014, this is the first fanfic I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchleaves/pseuds/frenchleaves
Summary: and then, gravity pulled them towards each other.originally posted in 2014 on fanfiction.net





	gravity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm kinda sorry for this since I wrote this waaaaaay back in 2014 and it was actually like, umm, my first fanfic ever (barring those one direction fics i planned to write but never did in 2013)
> 
> So yeah,
> 
> Thanks to that and the fact that this hasn't been edited since it was published back then, there's a lot of choppy writing (and oh god the "plot") and feelings surfacing with no logic behind them, so read at your own risk.
> 
> Also fun fact, this fic was translated to Russian in 2017 but idk the link to that, I can ask if any of y'all ever want to read this but like, in russian. 
> 
> This is also a drabble so it's like 200 words so yeah whatever its short, enjoy.

_She_ didn't feel the pull until she was on the floor.

_Okay, no big deal. I should just sta-_

And then, she felt a big lump on top of her.

* * *

_He_ was walking down the strange corridor, had he been here before?

Whatever, he had to reach his brother fast enough to plan the next prank.

Gravity, who is a good friend of mine, suddenly called him over to hang out.

* * *

"So, um, do you mind?"

"Well, Granger, I think I don't."

"I mean, Fred, can you get off me?"

"I'm not sure, can _you_ get off me?"

"Oh, I'm sick of you! I really need to go to the library right now and you're standing in my bloody way and I jus-"

"Granger, please! Calm the fuck down, and please let's get to the agreement where we both agree that this is a very comfortable position, but we do need to keep going,"

"Yeah, sure. What are you even doing to rush? Is it so important?"

"Obviously. George's waiting for me,"

"That's great,"

There was a sudden awkward silence

"Fred?"

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Don't call me that, and you're still on top of me, can you seriously get off?"

"Yeah, just one thing"

Then, he suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her. Hermione was startled.

However, Fred was still on top of her.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"What was that?"

"Oh, you know, gravity..."

"Gravity?!"

"Yeah, it pulled us onto each other,"

And so, Hermione felt her very-kept-secret feelings rise up, and kissed Fred right there and then.


End file.
